Choose me
by nelly.kiss
Summary: Will is an openly gay man who was left after a long relationship. He decided to get really drunk that night. But it may bring some unexpected consequences and chance for a new love. Maybe. But what happens when the ex appears and interrupts the peace? Find out here! Decisions, cheating, desire and true love all in a twisted love story of our adored Will Horton and Sonny Kiriakis.
1. Chapter 1 - The second first meeting

**Chapter 1  
**

 **Hi everyone! This is gonna be a little lighter fan-fiction than my previous one. But I have to lay down some major fact: This is a WILSON fanfiction. I know that some of you may have changed opinions about Will especially in the latest weeks/months and started to root for PaulSon. BUT this is going to be a remembrance or a honorary piece for the old couple that we all admired and adored. (Truth: I pictured Chandler while writing this) So I hope you'll all like this, be prepared for a different role for Sonny and Will, intimate scenes and sexual contents, and of course the main soup opera things: hard decisions, cheating, coming out, and all these things. I hope You'll enjoy this. Here is the first chapter of Choose me!**

Broken heart...

Friday night...

I'm alone...

Order some drink...

Strange feeling...

I'm getting drunk…

I can't see well...

I imagine weird things...

I find myself in a stranger's arms...

Every memory fades away...

3 years later…

My name is Will Horton. I live in the small town of Salem. And you may have heard: small town, no secrets. I'm gay since my 15th birthday. Actually I've always been gay but I came out when I was 15. A year later I found love in a relationship with a 2-year-older guy, Pierre. He is French. We were together for more than 4 years and he was my fiancé already when I found out that he was cheating on me with a 35-year-old body builder guy. Of course I broke inside I wasted 4 years of my youth for loving Pierre. That was 3 years ago. It took me a very rough night, a massive hangover and a very long time to stand up again but I get there. And here I am now.

One night I went out with my cousin, Abigail to celebrate her birthday. She came to pick me up and we went to a club together. Her friends were waiting for us there. We arrived, and got out of the car. There was a crowd which contained my best friend, Abby's boyfriend, Chad DiMera and he and Abby started introducing me to everybody.

– This is Melanie, my friend, T, he is here the jerk, Gabi, the beauty, Nick, the bastard, and he is my other, shyest cousin, Sonny.

I welcomed everybody but my eyes stuck in a brown gaze. It belonged to the same high, brown haired, well-toned boy, called Jackson. Words just happened to came out of my mouth.

– I know you... – but I regretted my words immediately. – I mean... haven't we met already?

He gave me a frightened, weird look, and started speaking, I mean stuttering fast. I knew his voice even he was trying to convince me of the opposite of that.

– No, I don't think... I have a good facial memory but you... believe me I would recognize you... I mean... Sorry I shouldn't say things like that... – everybody started laughing at him as he flirted with me openly by accident. He dropped his eyes on the ground and never looked up again until we got into the building of the club. I started a conversation with Cameron about his job and all but he couldn't really keep up my attention. All I could think about was that Jackson boy. He was sitting next to the bar alone and staring at the dancers.

– Excuse me I got something to do – I told Cam and I went to sit down next to Jackson.

– Hi – I started.

– Ahem, Hi, What's up? Will, right? – He pretended he was not excited but he sucks at acting as I see.

– Yeah. Sorry if I stick you, but I have to ask: are you gay? – And he started coughing with his drink.

– Sorry man, I'm just trying to...

– Is it that obvious? I mean nobody asked me as openly as you... actually nobody asked me anyway.

– So you are hiding?

– I didn't say I was gay. I'm just... confused...

– First step: denying. Complete – I teased him.

– Okay, okay. I'm gay. I know it for three years now. I'm just... So I'm in love with someone who doesn't know me really well, he doesn't remember me and I don't think he would like to be with me even if he would – and he shyly turned to the other direction.

– Why would you say that? You look good!

– Believe me; he isn't even interested in me...

– Then make him interested in you.

He paused for a moment.

– Easy to say...

– Give it a try.

– However, what about you?

– I'm openly gay for 8 years.

– Wow, dude, that's impressive.

– Yeah I had a serious relationship but it ended with my french fiancé in my apartment's bedroom with a disgusting bodybuilder guy and then a lot of alcohol. That's my story.

– That's taught, buddy... I'm sorry.

– It's okay, I moved on.

– Did you have a relationship or something since then?

– No, I didn't. But…

– So you didn't move on?

– I did.

– First step: denying. Complete – He repeated my words. I surrendered.

– Okay, fine. Maybe if a guy comes to my way who makes me forget him...

– Honestly good luck with that - he said in a not really enthusiastic way.

– And what about you? Will you do anything to get your guy? - He stared at me for a minute with a hopeless glance and it was kinda heartbreaking. Poor guy... I tried to project myself into that guy's view, who Jackson loves.

Jackson is a quiet good looking guy. He is tall, his skin is flawless white, his hair is dark like the night, his body is well toned, and his eyes... well, ahem, nice... okay his eyes are just gorgeous. And these chocolate brown eyes were staring right into mine and I felt I was blushing. Then I dropped my eyes to the floor. What did just happen to me? I haven't been into anybody since Pierre. This guy, Jackson is really attractive. But I didn't expect that I will have feelings for him. My stomach was flattering, and I got excited about that. The thought of moving on from Pierre... but Jackson loves someone else.

– Hey, Jackson...

– Call me Sonny - he smiled at me.

– Sonny... nice. So do you want to talk about that guy you like? I could give you advices, if you want, I am 23, and I have already had a fiancée...

– You are 23? Get out!

– I am. Why? How old are you?

– I'm 19. – He said shyly.

– Yay, you just finished high school, right?

– Yeah. I met... uhm this guy when I was in 2nd grade. He is older than me. We met in a club. I was drunk, he was drunk, things happened. The next day... he disappeared and I didn't' see him in a very long time. Then he appeared again and my feelings came to the surface. But he doesn't remember me. He was too drunk that night.

This story sounded a little like I have heard it before. Just like me 3 years ago when Pierre and I broke up.

– And now I feel down you may have noticed that. I don't have it in me to tell him the truth. I'm too coward.

– No, you're not! You're just afraid of his reply. But I'm sure he wouldn't let you down.

– How can you be so sure?

– Because... you are a hot guy! I mean you are young, you are handsome, and you are sensitive... everything that a guy could ask for or dream about.

He gave me a strange look, then he looked away.

– That's so not true. I'm just a weird kid who doesn't talk to people. It's a kind of miracle that you are not running away right now. But I'm not sure if you were really paying attention to me speaking.

– I do! I really... it's a bit offensive that you assume that I don't... I'm interested in what you say! I'm interested in you... – I tried to make him know that I'm into him but I think he didn't get me.

– Big words... but thank you. I really appreciate that. So... advice. What advice could you give me?

If I give him that "Be yourself!" I would have lost him. I mean I don't know if he wants something from me, but I was completely into him. So words came out by accident.

– Advice? Go for a date with me!

Silence. I couldn't look at him but I was sure that he was staring at me.

– Could you please repeat what you just said?

– Okay, please, forget it, I was... stupid, I should go...

– No please, just repeat it; I'm not sure I heard you clearly.

– I asked you out just now but I know you love the other guy...

– NOOO! I mean the other guy is... Oh my gosh... I'm so ashamed right now... but that guy is... you...

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2 - Shadows of the past

**Chapter 2**

 **Hi! Here we are again! Let's see where we left off? Oh, right, Sonny, our insecure hiding gay teenager just confessed the 4 years older stranger that he loved him. Moreover, that he had been loving him for three years. Will does have feelings for Sonny himself but what he doesn't know yet is what Sonny has to say. What do you think will happen here? Will they reunite? Find out here! Here you go guys, enjoy the second chapter of Choose me!**

*** +18 scene in this Chapter! ***

– I asked you out just now but I know you love the other guy... – I turned away with a bright red face.

– NOOO! I mean the other guy is... Oh my gosh... I'm so embarrassed right now... but that guy is... you...

I froze then and there. What he had just told me made no sense.

– Who? – I asked with a confused look on my face.

– I should have told you but I was afraid that you will refuse…

– Wait, I'm the one who you love for 3 years? – I cut him off.

– Yes... and I can't be sorry enough… - his voice was trembling.

– When did you want to tell me?

– Honestly? I didn't. I thought that you will disappear just like 3 terrible years ago.

– And how do you even know me?

– From a bar. I was 16 and I thought I was straight. Then I met you at the barstand and we started talking, you were already drunk, then I got drunk and we... things happened…

– What things?

– … Things. But we didn't... you know.

– Gosh and why didn't you call me? Or something?

– You didn't give me your number. It was just for that night...

– But... oh, f*ck this is so screwed up...

– I'm sorry.

– For what?

– For... existing. It would be easier for you without me…

– Okay. Shut up. I'm tired of you apologizing. It's enough.

– Sor... I mean nothing.

– Better. So now tell me what the hell happened between us that night?

– It's a kind of long story. It started when I broke up with my girlfriend and…

Sonny 's memories from that night…

– Go to hell, David. I'm fine as you see. I'm a Kiriakis – I told my brother off.

– Okay Sonny but break up sucks. You sure you will be OK?

– Yeah of course.

Alone at the bar, alone all the way it's possible. Annabelle, my girlfriend and I've just broke up but I'm not that shocked and broken hearted as I expected me to be. I look around and I notice a guy sitting alone and drinking. And because he does look broken, left, and lonely I decide to talk to him.

– Hello – I welcome him. He looks up. His hair is light blonde, his shoulders are strong and his eyes are blue, like the summer night sky or the deep ocean. They are red and baggy and shiny. It's obvious that he had been crying.

– Hey... – he answers me with a hopeless smile.

– Man, what's wrong? If you don't mind me asking.

– No... My fiancé left me today.

– Wow. That's a special kind of bullshit. I'm over a recent break up myself. But believe me she doesn't know what she had just lost!

– Oh it's kind of you but you misunderstand me. My fiancé is actually... So she is a he.

– What? – Total confusion.

– I'm gay – as he said that out something came to me. Some weird, erotic pictures crossed my mind and believe me you don't want to see them.

– Really? What a coincidence! Me too – WHAT? WHAT DID I JUST SAY? And why did I say that?

– Are you?

I lied to him but I felt strength in me to continue this story.

– Why are you surprised?

– I'm just... I didn't expect that. What's your name, by the way? I'm Will.

– I'm Jackson, but call me Sonny.

– It's nice to meet you, Sonny.

– My pleasure. Hey, tell me about your asshole fiancé...

And we were talking all night and drinking beer, then wine, then vodka, then liquor, and a lot of everything else. He was attractive. I had strange feelings for him. They were strange because I didn't expect to be attracted to another man. And they were strange because I have never felt like this before with my girlfriends. So we talked about everything and somehow we ended up at a football pub and restaurant.

– You know, I don't really like football.

– Me neither. But don't worry I brought you here just because of the food.

– Good point.

We ate gyros and then ordered a bowl of peanuts. We talked about Pierre, his fiancé again.

– You know what? Fuck Pierre. He is a real asshole. We didn't even have sex during the four years.

I blushed.

– That's because of...

– Me, I wanted to wait till the wedding. But now I'm here and I have nothing.

I softly touch his hand.

– No worries. Believe me, you will have chance to experience things. You're smoking hot.

He stares into my eyes and then he leans in. I'm thinking hard.

I'm not gay. But I really do like this guy. Nobody will get to know it. It's just some male on male experience. Then I let him to kiss me.

But it was the worst decision I've ever made.

His lips softly touches mine they are sweet and adorable. His tongue begs for entrance, and I am lost… I start falling for him. Then we break apart, and his face is in a deep shade of red. I beg mine too. He stares at me with his gorgeous eyes, and then we kiss again. It's passionate, wild, and aggressive but god, it feels so good. We go to a room where nobody else is and I start to kiss him harder and faster. He shut the door close and turns the key. His suite falls to the ground and my jacket too. Things are happening too fast. His shirt is just happened to be unbuttoned and my T-shirt is also on the floor. We are stroking each other, oh God, I'm so turned on. My belt undoes itself and my pants slay down. His too. We are in boxers. His body is unbelievably hot; I can't stop staring at him.

– Oh, Sonny, please let me... Let me...

– Anything Will, anything!

– Okay...

He started his way down on me. He scratched my chest then his lips and tongue take a desirous trip on my abs and my stomach. He reached the edge of my boxers. He slowly pulled them down and my rock hard cock sprang out freely. Yeah I got rock hard because of this man. He touches me down there and starts to jerk me off. I can't see I can't hear and my knees are trembling. Things come out of my mouth, like:

"Oh my god" "Jesus Christ" "Oh Will" "Oh yeah" Etc.

He stops for a moment and takes my length into his mouth.

"FUCK, WILL!" His hot lips cover me and his tongue does magic.

"God, I'm so close" I say and he starts doing it faster and harder. I realize that he is actually sucking me off! I know I wouldn't last long and actually I needed one more deepthroat to come.

"AHHHHHHH WILL!"

(Present:

– Oh god, did this really happen?

– It did.)

I am so satisfied and he kisses me on the lips.

"My turn" I say with a grin and I go down to make him pleasure. His boxers are already down, and his enormous cock springs out of them. I stroke it for several times and it's hard and hot as hell! I kiss the top of it, and then lick it along. It tastes a little salty but it's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. He moans my name out and his knees are trembling. I love the way he groans. He strokes my hair and makes me to get his pace. His length goes down on my throat and it is throbbing inside it.

"Almost there, I'm gonna... I'm gonna... "

I continued it harder, faster and he comes to my face.

„OH MY GOD SONNY!" he shouts to me, and fells on his knees. Our lips meet again, and I am so tired.

– I remember that I fell asleep but I still don't know how I got home.

I couldn't speak. If this really happened... God…

– Oh my god... – was all I could say.

– Okay, is this a good or a bad oh my god?

– This is an 'I can't believe it' oh my god. This is shocking. I don't know what to say. And you didn't forget me since then? Did I make this big impression of you?

He blushed instantly.

– Oh could you please just forget that?

– No! I mean you and I got together, I disappeared and you ask me to forget it and leave you in this state?

– Yeah, something like that.

– No way. But why didn't you tell me when we met tonight?

– Okay, imagine that. Hi, my name is Sonny and we almost had sex 3 years ago.

– Yeah you have a point again. And what are we gonna do now?

– I honestly have no idea.

– Then just hang out together and get to know each other better. What do you think?

– Really? I mean you want to know me? – He seemed really surprised.

– Now how about you just gather your manliness stop being introverted? You are a sexy young man! And yes I want to know you better. So now we order a drink and start chatting like we have never met before. Hi, I'm Will Horton and I like you.

– … I'm Sonny Kiriakis and I like you too.

And we talked all night but this time we weren't drunk. We had really great time and I really enjoyed every minute of it. I can't remember when it happened last time.

– So, Sonny, it was a great night. I really enjoyed spending time with you and I think we should do this more often.

– Yeah about that... Don't get me wrong I did enjoy this night too and I would love to spend more time with you but a month later I will go to Salem U and I might not have too much time during my semesters.

He has voice wasn't straight and safe. It was trembling.

– Oh... Then I have to prepare you for the college life before you leave, don't I?

I grabbed his collars and pulled him closer, and pressed my lips against his. This kiss tasted like cola and mint. I was a few inches taller it was perfect. I totally forgot Pierre just Sonny and I were there and everything felt perfect. At first he didn't know what to do but I led his hand to my neck. He stroked my hair and I rubbed his back and shoulders. Our tongue danced together but he was shy. And that made him so cute.

When we parted he seemed 50 shades redder than before. All he was managed to say was:

– Wow…

– Definitely – I replied. – You know I only can think about you coming up to my place right now but I… I really shouldn't ruin your innocence…

– You should have thought about that 3 years ago…

We both laughed.

– It seems you find your way back to yourself. I like this more confident Sonny – And I kissed him again. He kissed me back and I felt myself warming up and turning on…

– You know you really should leave… This is starting to be embarrassing for me…

– … You mean…? Oh… Wow… Yeah, I'm on my way. – He laughed. – I can't wait to see you. I hope it won't take 3 years.

– I'm really sure it won't. I really like you, Sonny. I want you to be my second chance. And this time I won't let you go away!

– I want to be with you too!

We kissed each other one last time that night and said goodbye.

 _To be continued…_

 _P.S.: This could be the end of the story but it isn't. Spoiler: The next chapter Sonny faces a very delicate matter: everybody thinks he's straight._


	3. Chapter 3 - The first official date

**Chapter 3**

 **Last night Sonny told Will everything. And they seem to get along with each other. They exchanged numbers and they have the chance to start over from the very beginning. But are they really able to be together? What barriers do they have to fight with? Find out here in the 3rd chapter of Choose me.**

*Thank you for the lovely and kind reviews! You guys are awesome!*

Sonny's POV

Next morning I woke up to my phone ringing. I wonder who it can be such an early hour.

– Hello?

– Good morning Sunshine it's me. I wanted to make sure that the number you gave me is valid and I can reach you. I've been thinking of you all night long.

– I'm sorry but who am I talking to? – Of course I knew it was Will but I tried to be a little evil on the phone. An innocent joke won't hurt him.

– It's Will Horton. We met yesterday, remember?

– I'm sorry I don't know any Will Horton, you must have dialed the wrong number.

– But Sonny, it's… I… - he really seemed to lose his nerve.

– Stay calm Will, I was just kidding!

– Oh you son of a …How could you do that to me? After we've been through?

– Sorry, I couldn't stop myself. But I'm glad you called. What are you up to today?

– Now I don't know if you deserve it…

– Oh, come on!

– Okay, okay I was thinking of a date? Are you in?

– Sounds good to me. Where do you want to take me?

– It's a surprise so meet me at the Horton Town Square at about 4PM?

– I'll be there!

– You'd better be there! I can't wait to see you!

– Me neither.

I almost said I loved him. I'm not familiar with what I feel now but I can get used to it.

The time passed slowly and I could barely do anything I was so excited. This is our first real date. It has to be special. I took a shower, picked up my most proper and nice clothes I waxed my shoes and prepared myself to be perfect for our date. Finally the time came and I was waiting for Will in the Horton Town Square. When he showed up he surprised me. He was in scruffy clothes but still he was the most gorgeous guy around. He walked up to me and smiled at me brightly.

– Hi! I missed you – he walked closer but he didn't kiss me. I assume he figured out that I'm not comfortable with this around people.

– I've missed you too. So what do you have in mind for today? Are we going on a trip or something?

– Yeah, you could say that. It's not that long though. We'll be there in 30.

And we started walking to the lake. I couldn't help but ask him.

– So, why is the outfit? Are you planning something special? Or are you wearing this every first date?

– No, actually I wanted to warn you about this earlier but since this was a surprise I just couldn't… I hope you don't mind getting a little dirt on your clothes?

– No, not at all, but what are you up to? You are making me curious!

– You'll see soon! – And he smiled at me mysteriously. In 5 minutes we arrived at a swampy area full of puddles and mud.

– So we have to climb through this… but I swear it's worth it! – asserted he.

– It better is. Okay, mister, just after you!

He went forward and tried to discover the stable places to step to and I followed him step by step. It didn't take long to get through the swamp and then he took my hand and led me to some kind of forest or grove. Tall trees were in full bloom above us and the birds were tweeting welcomingly. The air was fresh and suddenly I felt myself really relaxed.

– What is this place? – I asked totally amazed.

– Well this has been my secret place for a few years now. It's totally neglected by its owner. If they are alive. There is a woodhouse 5 minutes' walk from here and a little lake there.

– This is beautiful Will! I can't believe you brought me here and shared this with me!

He took my hand and stroked my cheek.

– You know I wanted to apologize somehow for the last 3 years. Hope you can forgive me?

– I already have.

I kissed him and when our lips met a squirrel appeared and interrupted us.

– Don't you wanna maybe come with me to the wooden house and spend some valuable time together? Don't get me wrong I don't want to take advantage or anything just …

– Please, take advantage!

He laughed and pulled me towards him. After a short make-out session we discovered the little house which was actually a hide-out or an old hunting-box.

– So how often do you come here? – I asked him as he tried to open the door but it seemed to stuck in its place.

– Not so often. I haven't been here for 3 years. When Pierre cheated on me I brought here all of his stuff and I wanted to light this place on fire. But I changed my mind considering that this is a forest and it would probably have burned down. I've thrown all of his stuff into the lake instead.

As soon as he finished the door gave in and opened up. It was a small room inside with a bed, a cupboard, a closet, and a little bathroom and a coffee table.

– It's lovely here! – I wondered and he hugged me from behind.

– You are the first that I brought here.

– Really? So you …

– I told you! I like you! I spent 3 years separated from any kind of human relationships and I feel like you are someone I can actually trust. So thank you!

I wanted to say I love you but I felt it was too soon. Instead of that I kissed him to make him feel that. When we parted I was the first so speak.

– So, what do you want to do?

– Actually I wanted to ask you something…

He seemed nervous and I started to worry.

– Go for it!

– So does your family know about you? I mean you being gay?

And there we were. The only topic I wanted to avoid. I've been trying so hard to come out to my family but something always came up. Or I made up excuses. I don't know. Because I don't want to betray them but this way I betray myself. I know I have to fight this battle myself but till now I didn't have any motive to come out. Now I have Will.

– No. They don't know about me. But now I have you I have to come out. Otherwise we can't be together.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Anyway it didn't seem so deterrent to admit my sexuality to my parents. They are accepting and they love me the way I am.

– So as soon as possible and we find a peaceful moment I'll tell them. I think we should wait to tell them that we are dating though. It would be too much to digest for them.

– Okay. So now you think that we are dating? – He grinned at me.

– … yes. I mean this is definitely a date, isn't it? – I blushed.

– Okay. So now does my date want to… uhm, how to put it… inaugurate this bed?

– Yeah… about that. I haven't been… so…

– Sonny you know me neither. But there's no way I would rush you. We do everything on our own pace okay?

I sighed.

– Yeah, I'd like that very much.

And so he grabbed my waist and pushed me down to the bed. His strong arms were wrapped around my body and I felt dizzy and sweaty all of a sudden. I closed my eyes as he kissed me and I put my arms around his neck. I rubbed the back of his neck as we kissed. His tongue was dancing on my lower lip and his fingers were playing with my hair. It was not aggressive or fierce. It was kind and sweet and it told me everything about him.

We spent half an hour there then we left. That night I was thinking about what we've talked about. I knew I had to tell my family. And I have no doubts they won't protest.

 _To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4 - I'm gay

**Chapter 4**

 **Hi guys! This is going to be an exciting chapter. I had butterflies in my stomach while writing it. There's an own character called David, Sonny's elder brother but you'll see. I love extreme situations you will figure out that yourselves. I hope you are just as excited as I am!**

The next day I was so nervous all morning. That's because I made a decision that tell them today. We had a lovely family lunch together, my mom, Adrienne, my dad, Justin, my brother David, and me like every Sunday. There were only noncommittal topics that came up like weather, plans for the afternoon.

– I'll do the washing up, darling – My dad offered. They were starting to spread but I gathered them back together.

– Guys can you please just stay here for like 10 minutes?

– What's wrong son? – Dad asked me. I bit my lower lip like I used to do when I was nervous.

– I have something that I actually want to tell you…

– Out with it, boy! – Dave teased me.

– You know, I didn't have a relationship for like ages. And… – I didn't know how to put it. – So…

– Yeah everybody knows that – Dave went on.

– David, please! You don't trust us, darling? – My mom looked at me with concern.

– Of course I trust you.

– Then you should know you can tell us anything! Just say it!

I struggled. My heart beat was racing. I could literally hear it. I tried to convince myself that here goes nothing. They will all be the same after this. I just have to say it out loud. Then I opened my mouth and sighed it out.

– … I'm gay.

I drooped my eyes on the floor immediately. All I could hear was the ticking of the clock in the living room. My heart which was racing a second ago skipped to beat. I held back my breath. Then Dave was the first to react. He started laughing loudly.

– Ha ha, Sonny, this was a really good one! I almost believed you! Ha ha ha! Gay, right. Of course.

It hurt. I admit it hurt very much. Dave was my only sibling and we have always been very close to each other. He has always been the first who I turned to when I had a problem or a secret. And he was the last one who I thought would laugh. I looked at him devastated.

– Well… I… uh…

I was lost of words. He looked at me astonished.

– You can't be serious. You're kidding, right?

Mom and dad were looking at him shocked.

– David…

It was so awkward. I kept on staring the floor. I didn't dare to look at any of them.

– Sonny, answer me. You were kidding.

Eventually I looked up at him desperately and seriously.

– No, David. I am gay.

I watched my brother's face and saw his emotions running through it. Confusion, anger, sadness, disgust. For a moment I thought he would lose it but then he stood up furiously and came closer to me. He shouted to my face.

– ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? – he poked my shoulder. – What do you think? Where do you get with this? When did you change your mind?

– Dave, this wasn't my choice! – I tried to protest but he just seemed to peel all my words off.

– The hell it was! You think I'm that stupid? You are just disgusting you lying son of a…

– David Kiriakis! Watch what you say! This is your brother you're talking about! – My mom disciplined him.

– My brother? My…? I don't even know who you are anymore! You are a fag! Who turned you into this? – He was running up and down the room with his hands on his hips. He was shaking his head and trembling.

– Shut up David! You have _no right_. No right to trash me. What is the difference between us?

– Don't you dare to compare your fucking disgusting self to me! I am normal. Not like you!

– David, please listen – I tried to close to him but when I touched his shoulder he totally freaked out.

– DON'T TOUCH ME! – he screamed with angry tears in his red eyes. All I could notice from the next minute was that his fist was running towards my face and then everything was dark for a while. I heard the door shutting closed. He left. My mom came and caressed my face with his warm hands.

– Oh, Sonny, are you okay, darling? You look awful…

– Thanks mom, that's nice of you…

– No, I mean there's a big bruise under your eye. It's getting purple and blue.

Great. It's not enough to not have my brother's support he had to ruin my face too.

– It's okay, mom. That's the smaller problem. I wonder if he will ever calm down…

– Oh, honey…

– You didn't have the chance to express your opinions about this.

My dad brought me frozen peas to put on my purple eyelid.

– Look, Sonny. I won't lie to you. I'm not happy about this. – He looked at me seriously. He didn't seem to make another bruise on my face though so I didn't have to be afraid. – You know being gay today is a very challenging and risky state. I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt… Any more than you already have. But you are my son. And my job is to support and love you and I will do no matter what you are or what you are like. And I will protect you no matter what it takes.

– Thank you dad. Mom?

My mom was silently smiling.

– Do you honestly believe honey that I didn't know already?

– But… How?

– Oh, darling… I… I mean I've always assumed but in the last three years you proved me right. You changed after a night. You just broke up with your girlfriend and you went out. You came home very late in a cab and you were sleeping on the back seat. Since that day you were acting strangely. And you didn't have a girlfriend. Did something happen to you that night?

Unbelievable. How could she figure out everything? But I can't just tell her that I met Will and we are dating yet.

– I'll tell you everything in time mom.

I relieved a little bit that my parents get my back. But I still feel devastated and shocked about David. The things that he threw at me hit me really deeply. And God knows where he had gone. I know this is not over yet and I will have to deal with him. But he didn't come home.

That night Will called me up if I was up to a drink. Anything to get away from here – I thought. Then we met at _The Bar_. The bar where we first-first met. He was already waiting for me in the corner on the sofa but he looked shocked when he saw my face.

– Oh my god! Sonny! What… Am I missing something?

– … Oh, yeah, about that… Nothing special. I came out to my family today and my brother couldn't deal with it really well.

– Oh, I'm so sorry. I feel like it's all my fault.

– Stop it Will. You have nothing to do with that.

– But I rushed you to tell them…

– I would have told them anyway. And David would have punched my face whenever I told him. Don't worry. Here goes nothing. Moreover, I think this bruise suits me. It gives me a bit of bad boy image?

– It definitely does – he smiled at me. – So is it okay if I kiss you in public?

– I guess it is now. – I leaned closer to him and softly touched his lips with mine. He cupped my face with his hands but I hissed because my eyelid was sensitive.

– Oh I'm sorry – He laughed a little. – So could you work it out with your brother?

– No he stormed off and didn't come home since then… But I'm not sure if I wanted to work things out with him. I mean he offended me really deep. The things he said were so… homophobic.

– I'm sorry. I am so so sorry that you have to go through this. This is the worst part of it believe me, if you're gonna be over this the world will yours.

I smiled at him when I heard a strange voice.

– Huh, what a romantic scene!

David stood a few meters away from us. It was obvious that he was drunk. My instincts told me to protect Will from him.

– Go away! I don't want to see you!

Will turned around and stated the situation.

– I guess this is your brother.

I quietly nodded.

– So he already knows me. But I don't know him? Who is this? Tell me that he is your figgy-fag boyfriend who turned you into this…

I remained silent. I didn't need this conversation now. But Will stood up and seemed really angry.

– Now, you tell me what would you do if I was his boyfriend? Would you have any problem with that? – he stood up for me.

– You know.. Normally I don't hurt ladies. But I think that I can make an exception for you.

– Will let it go! – I tried to hold him back.

– Yes, Will, listen to him! You are not enough here. I don't like to fight with weaker opponents.

– Okay, man. Now you have 1 minute to leave this place.

– Or what?

He just stood there and watched his watch.

– Oh, you are threatening me? Now you have me curious what will you do if I don't leave. You are just a bad copy of a man. You are a fag. A little asshole-fucking, dick-sucking…

– Time is up – Will said calmly. He looked at Dave and I could tell by his gaze that his mind went blank. He creased up his shirts sleeves.

– Sorry, Sonny. I honestly didn't want to do this.

He grabbed David's collar and punched his face really hard. He fell over and his nose started to bleed. Will kneeled down to face him.

– Sorry, David. I warned you. I think you should see a doctor because I probably broke in your nose. But if I hear that you ever say a bad word about your brother I won't hesitate to do it again. Now you can leave.

Dave was shocked. I've never seen him like this before. He wiped away the blood and walked out. I was speechless. Will sat back down.

– Sonny, look I'm sorry. I really didn't want to do this but he forced me to.

– Will… That was incredible except that I'm a little bit afraid. He did force you. I wouldn't be able to do something like this. Even after he punched me…

– You know, I hate violence. I avoid it as much as I can. But he was saying unacceptable things. I can't stand watching you hurting.

– Well, that was very impressive. I wouldn't hurt me if you did things like that for me.

– Okay can we just leave this topic for once and for all?

– As you please mister!

I tried not to think about it but I couldn't help. When I got home Dave was still away. I was glad I could avoid him after such an incident. I can only imagine how angry he is at me right now. I'm very curious about the subsequent happenings.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
